<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ambience and words unspoken by sciencebluefeelings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28207368">ambience and words unspoken</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencebluefeelings/pseuds/sciencebluefeelings'>sciencebluefeelings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Voyager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/F, Sharing a Room</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:20:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28207368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencebluefeelings/pseuds/sciencebluefeelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A disaster aboard the <em>Voyager</em> forces the entire crew to make temporary living adjustments until the damage can be repaired.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kathryn Janeway/B'Elanna Torres</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Star Trek Secret Santa 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ambience and words unspoken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to <a href="https://startreksecretsanta.tumblr.com/">@startreksecretsanta</a> for organizing this event!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, there you have it.” B’Elanna leans back from the hologram and glances up at Janeway. “The fastest we can repair the leaking endoholothermic pipes without the necessary components prefabricated and calibrated for usage will take over two weeks. By that time we’d be at the nearest station docking for repairs.”</p><p>Janeway lets her gaze drift back to the blinking map of the <em>Voyager</em> and the several blinking alerts all over its structure. The other officers in their impromptu meeting look on anxiously. “What do you recommend?”</p><p>B’Elanna purses her lips. “To fabricate the new pipes and regulators, we’d be dipping into our emergency reserves, which we should probably save for an actual life-threatening incident. The destruction to the endoholothermic system is annoying, but no one’s going to die until we get to the space station.”</p><p>Janeway resists the urge to sigh. “Whatever must be done, I suppose. Thank you, Lieutenant.”</p><p>B’Elanna stands from the meeting room table. “I should probably get back down there now.”</p><p>Janeway agrees. “Dismissed.” She watches as the young lieutenant strides out of sight. It’s not the most deadly calamity to befall the ship, which Janeway is grateful for. The engineering crew has already finished patching up the worst of the damage, and most of the leaking has been contained with only minor injuries reported from Medical Bay.</p><p>However, the delay in repairs is about to make their lives quite inconvenient. The entirety of the climate control systems on half the decks of the <em>Voyager</em> are incapacitated. The thermal regulation is completely nonexistent, and icicles are already forming on their furniture. The cold is creeping to the unaffected decks. Due to the already limited space, the crewmates are going to have to temporarily cohabitate until they can make it to the station for repairs in two weeks.</p><p>If it had been earlier in their journey, traversing the Delta Quadrant in search of a way back home, Janeway and Chakotay would have likely agreed to divide the crew members between the Federation crewmates and the members of the Maquis. There had still been a great deal of distrust and wary interaction from both parties. Since then, however, the crews have blended together and have formed several positive relationships.</p><p>Janeway had immediately organized a meeting with the other officers that weren’t actively tending to the damage. “Unless prior arrangements are requested, we’ll utilize a random generator to pair the remaining individuals,” she decides. “Mr. Kim, synthesize the program and send it to me. I’ll make the announcement right after this meeting. We’re going to want this business taken care of so that people will know where to rest after their shifts are over.”</p><p>Harry nods and taps at his PADD. “Yes, Captain. Calculating the crewmembers aboard the ship and potential prearranged groups - everyone will be with at least one other roommate, barring special exemptions. There will also be a couple groups of three.”</p><p>Harry sends a copy of the form to request roommates, and Janeway nods her approval. “Thank you, Mr. Kim.”</p><p>Once the input from the crewmembers has been received, the generator matches up the crew and sends a notice to each individual informing them of their new temporary living situation. Janeway has not checked hers yet due to the multitude of tasks taking priority. She indicated ‘no preference’ on the form that was sent out. The temporary roommate could be anyone and she wouldn’t mind.</p><p>Janeway ends her shift, relieved to be able to relax and find something to eat. Perhaps another cup of coffee. Or two. She should sleep soon, one sounds like the more responsible choice.</p><p>Janeway enters the mess hall to see B’Elanna looming over a seated Harry who is continuing to eat calmly. Paris is laughing aloud. B’Elanna is gripping the edge of the table hard enough that the material is beginning to creak.</p><p>B’Elanna looks up and her eyes go wide seeing Janeway. The expression is replaced with a familiar irritable grimace. “Did you see your matchup?”</p><p>“No.” With a sudden dawning realization, Janeway takes out her PADD and navigates to her messages. She stares at her listing. <em>Kathryn Janeway’s quarters: Kathryn Janeway and B’Elanna Torres.</em></p><p>“Would you look at that,” Harry deadpans, lifting his chopsticks again.</p><p>“What are the odds,” Paris chimes in.</p><p>Judging from Harry and Paris’ too-innocent expressions and B’Elanna’s glares of rather murderous intent, Janeway suspects 'odds' have little to do with the arrangement. Also her crewmates are terrible liars. Good lord. On one hand, it’s beneficial for Janeway’s own scrutiny as it makes it easier to hold them accountable, but on the other hand if there was an operation to be performed that required subterfuge. . .</p><p>Well, their crew always preferred the route of brute force, anyways. Just like their captain. Janeway can’t complain about having B’Elanna a little closer to her, either. The feeling has only magnified with each near-death experience the young lieutenant endures, despite Janeway’s best efforts to tamp it down.</p><p>“Feel free to move in your belongings anytime,” Janeway offers to B’Elanna. “I assume you can do that yourself. Have fun.”</p><p>An amused, wonderful smile spreads across B’Elanna’s face. “How generous of you to offer your assistance, future roommate.”</p><p>Janeway waves her hand in a shooing motion and yawns. “Priorities. I need a coffee and tom yum ramen before I think of doing anything else.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>With the half-drunken mug of warm coffee in her hand, Janeway waits in the turbolift until it reaches her floor. She begins walking down the hallway to her quarters. Which are most likely currently occupied by B’Elanna. Janeway feels a twinge of nervousness seize up her stomach.</p><p>Janeway shakes her head and unlocks her door. She has to keep it together. She’s still the captain, no matter where B’Elanna is sleeping.</p><p>Janeway steps through the opened doors and comes face to face with B’Elanna lounging on the couch in a soft tee with her bare feet peeking from the blanket she’s wrapped in. She redirects her attention from the vidscreen and smiles at Janeway. “Welcome back.”</p><p>Oh, this is so much worse than Janeway had anticipated. “Thank you,” Janeway says quickly, unsure of whether her hesitation had been long enough to be noticeable.</p><p>B’Elanna resumes her position resting on the couch without further comment. Either she’s being polite and pretending not to notice, or she’s more oblivious than Janeway had realized. Janeway looks at the single suitcase tucked in the corner. “This is it?”</p><p>B’Elanna snorts. “Yeah. Most of my stuff is in the kitchen.”</p><p>Janeway walks into the kitchen to discover a plethora of cookware and a rich smell permeating the air. There’s a pot of bright red stew on Janeway’s barely used stove, and it’s clear the pot has been well-used during the course of its lifetime. Janeway looks back at B’Elanna. “You cook?”</p><p>“The ship replicators never do spicy food properly. It’s always too sweet.”</p><p>Janeway steps closer to the stove. “Do you mind if I taste?”</p><p>“Go for it.”</p><p>Janeway takes a new spoon and takes a small sample of the fragrant red liquid. When she brings it to her mouth, her tongue is assaulted with a searing, numbing spiciness. Janeway nearly coughs. “That is not edible.”</p><p>B’Elanna grins a smile full of sharp teeth. “It’s good for the soul.”</p><p>“Isn’t eating supposed to be a pleasant experience?” Janeway keeps clearing her throat.</p><p>B’Elanna laughs her bright, unreserved laugh. “I’ll take pity. Here, Captain.” B’Elanna rises from her spot on the couch to grab a carton from the otherwise barren refrigerator. Janeway doesn’t recognize the brand on the label.</p><p>B’Elanna pours a glass for Janeway that she gratefully accepts. The flavor is almost like a peach with hints of mint, but less sweet. “It’s very good,” Janeway says as the burning sensation gradually melts away.</p><p>B’Elanna looks around the kitchen. “I imagine anything would be good for you considering the only food you eat is from the ship’s replicators. Do you really never cook?”</p><p>“It was never my strong suit,” Janeway says with easy dismissal.</p><p>B’Elanna lifts her chin. “I’ll cook for you sometime.”</p><p>Janeway can’t help feeling touched. “That’s - very thoughtful of you. Thank you, B’Elanna.”</p><p>B’Elanna’s eyes gleam. “Someone’s got to build your spice tolerance.”</p><p>The gratitude shatters. “I’m sorry, but that’s not very high on my list of priorities.” Hearing B’Elanna’s laughter again is enough for a faint heat to rise in Janeway’s cheeks. She’ll blame it on the spicy stew.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Janeway is barely coherent when waking up next morning. She exits her bedroom and stares at B’Elanna in a parka with ice beginning to form on the edges of the fabric.</p><p>“Show you how hospitable it is out there now,” B’Elanna grunts as she removes her gloves and parka. “We have no clue what’s destabilizing the network on the upper levels. It can’t be from the current damage. Something strange is going on.”</p><p>Janeway brushes past B’Elanna and sure enough, the hallway right outside her quarters feels colder than her freezer. Frost is beginning to accumulate in the corners.</p><p>B’Elanna closes the door. “The crewmates most resistant to the cold are investigating right now. It should only take three hours to complete a diagnosis.”</p><p>Janeway accepts the PADD of updated information B’Elanna hands her and she sits heavily at the kitchen table. The sudden cold won’t be a problem for the humans and other species of crewmates that can don warm parkas and turn on heaters, but other species could potentially go into shock from the temperature difference.</p><p>Once Janeway has finished organizing the crew and reading through the inquiries and tasks, she looks up to see B’Elanna sitting on the edge of the couch bed watching something on her laptop. Janeway had offered to replicate another bed, but B’Elanna had refused because the couch bed was already available.</p><p>B’Elanna seems content to quietly observe readings but Janeway can feel herself getting anxious just sitting around and waiting. Maybe she should don a parka herself and head out to see what’s going on.</p><p>“That’s enough brooding, Captain.” Janeway startles and looks up at B’Elanna making her way towards her. B’Elanna walks to the coffee maker and presses a button on the side. “Share a cup?”</p><p>“Oh. Yes. Thank you, I’d appreciate that.” In the morning haste, Janeway had somehow forgotten her coffee. The comforting, earthy smell is enough to ease her nerves. B’Elanna sets down Janeway’s cup in front of her with a knowing smirk, and it makes Janeway’s stomach twist.</p><p>Janeway sips and feels the warmth penetrate her senses. It’s not just from the coffee. “Thank you, B’Elanna.”</p><p>B’Elanna grins. “I got you, Captain.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The engineering crew discovers several unit filters have been dislodged, leading to increased airflow throughout the ship. Once they make repairs, most of the main areas return to a manageable temperature, although most of the crewmates remain in thicker jackets.</p><p>Janeway is sitting in her captain’s chair bundled in the parka B’Elanna had been wearing an hour ago. She was in a rush to exit her quarters. No one can blame her for grabbing the first generic Starfleet issued parka her hands fell on.</p><p>Chakotay sidles up to Janeway. “So how has tolerating Torres been, Captain?”</p><p>Janeway immediately glares up from her PADD at Chakotay. “Making fun of me, Commander?”</p><p>Chakotay grins widely. “Always.”</p><p>Janeway can’t help returning the smile, despite knowing it would encourage the mischievous comments. “Torres is exactly what you would expect.”</p><p>“Ah, I see. Having a good time, then?”</p><p>Janeway makes a noncommittal hum and settles back in her seat. The chair’s armrest chirps. “Engineering to Captain Janeway.”</p><p>Janeway raises an eyebrow. “Yes, what is it?”</p><p>The voice becomes nervous. “Lieutenant Torres has decided to do something highly advisable. Please stop her.”</p><p>Icy fear grips Janeway’s stomach, followed by a familiar mix of exasperation and dread. “I’ll be there immediately.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Janeway rushes down to the engine room to see a crowd gathered near a wall. Kes is near the entrance, and as Janeway approaches Kes faces her with that wide, clear gaze that is always on the verge of looking unsettling.</p><p>“Torres is attempting to access the auxiliary endoholothermic chamber,” Kes says.</p><p>Janeway stifles a groan and forces her way through the crowd. Sure enough, B’Elanna is there in her parka with a heavy-duty tool belt around her waist, gloved hands frozen on the open vent door. Her cheeks flush hot, but she doesn’t break eye contact with Janeway. Janeway can see the curious looks in her periphery. This isn’t a conversation they should be having in front of everyone. “My office, Lieutenant.”</p><p>B’Elanna obediently follows Janeway out and up to Janeway’s quiet room. The door close and B’Elanna crosses her arms. “Everything’s fine.”</p><p>“That does little to reassure me, Lieutenant, now tell me what you were planning to do.”</p><p>B’Elanna still doesn’t sound remotely guilty or sheepish. “If I could bypass the tertiary mechanisms in Engineering’s auxiliary endoholothermic chamber, we could get the engineering room’s temperature back under control and our engineering crew could be at full capacity again. There are only two people small enough to fit and strong enough to unbolt the main guard without a powered impact driver.”</p><p>Janeway’s voice is hard. “If things don’t go according to plan, the tertiary mechanism’s safeguard would backfire and you would be in a lot of trouble.”</p><p>B’Elanna shrugs. “It’s statistically improbable.”</p><p>“I need my Chief Engineer intact, not transformed into pure plasma. Not to mention you never asked for my permission.”</p><p>“I’m asking for permission now, then.”</p><p>“No.” Janeway waits for that familiar rage, rolled eyes and a loud scoff.</p><p>B’Elanna grips the tool belt still slung over her shoulder and looks at the floor. Then she looks at Janeway again, her voice a touch softer. “Do you remember when I found the Barge of the Dead?”</p><p>Janeway remembers. The young lieutenant had gone through a near-death experience in an ion storm, and when she had come back from her coma, she claimed she had encountered her mother in a vision of the Klingon afterlife.</p><p>B’Elanna had asked Janeway for permission to induce her coma again so that she could save her mother. Even when Janeway had denied B’Elanna’s life-threatening request to her face, the young lieutenant had refused to back down.</p><p>Janeway wishes she could’ve dismissed it as a temporary desperation derived from the situation. But she remembers looking into B’Elanna’s eyes and seeing an admirable determination and a fierce loyalty to herself. B’Elanna was being courteous to Janeway, but Janeway knew at that moment that nothing would stop B’Elanna from her pursuit.</p><p>Janeway had stood next to The Doctor and anxiously looked on as the near-death experience was triggered. Janeway had ceded control to B’Elanna, trusted her to return safely to her, and she had.</p><p>B’Elanna’s voice brings her back to the present. “I realized a lot of things that day, Captain. We’re 70,000 light-years from Earth, and I know you keep saying you’ll get everyone back but there’s a good chance we’ll be stranded out here forever. And I didn’t know if I could ever truly feel fully happy here.”</p><p>B’Elanna squares her shoulders. “But once I stopped isolating myself - I mean, you can’t really do that as an officer - once I stopped keeping everyone at arm’s length, I got to know people. And their lives, and what they’re fighting for. And they got to know me as well. I’m happy here.”</p><p>B’Elanna gestures behind her. “A good number of my crewmates, they’re not built for this temperature. The usual temperature was already relatively uncomfortable, but they push through it daily and do amazing things for our ship. If I have the capability to make a difference for everyone, shouldn’t I take it?”</p><p>Janeway wants to argue more, but she completely understands. She understands completely the urge to protect those that are serving under her command, the people she holds power over. It shouldn’t be a surprise to her that others feel the same. “B’Elanna, it’s not worth risking your life over.”</p><p>“Like I said before, statistically improbable.” B’Elanna raises an eyebrow. “Just living on this ship is an occupational hazard, if you haven’t noticed. I’m fixing my Engineering Deck and nobody is losing a single finger to frostbite.”</p><p>Janeway slowly exhales. “At least tell me you took proper precautions beforehand.”</p><p>B’Elanna slips her hand in a pocket and hands Janeway a mini PADD. Janeway looks at the deactivated turbines and electric circuits, the considered safeguards and possible failings and escape routes. The process should take forty-eight minutes from start to finish.</p><p>Janeway looks up from the PADD at B’Elanna. “Any longer than forty-eight minutes and you need to bail.”</p><p>B’Elanna’s expression doesn’t change, but Janeway can almost see the victorious shine in her eyes. “Of course, Captain. Who do you think I am?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Janeway is fucking furious.</p><p>The result of B’Elanna handiwork is better than anyone could have imagined. The engineering deck is completely back to normal and the excess heat is penetrating the upper deck rendering it a tolerable temperature once more.</p><p>However, as B’Elanna had been crawling back out from the auxiliary chamber, the systems had alerted of a carbon monoxide leak. Even now, sitting in her private quarters off duty, Janeway keeps remembering that heart-freezing, gutting fear. B’Elanna had almost died.</p><p>Janeway isn’t sure what exactly she’s so viscerally mad at. Does she blame everything? The equipment failure? It’s not B’Elanna’s fault - although, could it be her fault for going there in the first place? Is it Janeway’s fault for letting B’Elanna get into that dangerous situation at all?</p><p>Janeway hears her front doors slide open and closes her eyes. It’s still not something she’s used to, having someone with the capability to intrude on her space. Janeway could opt for privacy from her roommate by locking herself inside her private quarters. She doesn’t.</p><p>Janeway glares at B’Elanna as she leans against the doorway. Janeway knows she’s in trouble, because as mad as she is at B’Elanna, B’Elanna’s still gorgeous as ever.</p><p>B’Elanna snorts. “If your eyes were phasers, there would be a hole in my Klingon forehead.” Janeway feels the edge of the mattress sink as a second weight joins her. B’Elanna’s voice is closer than it’s ever been to her ear, and Janeway yearns for it as much as she wants to push B’Elanna away. “Hey. I’m sorry for upsetting you.”</p><p>Janeway wants to kiss her. She wants to give a petty slap to B’Elanna’s face and tell her to stop scaring her. She wants to order B'Elanna to never do such an idiotic thing again, but this is off duty and the lines are blurred. Apparently her internal conflict is evident in her expression, because B’Elanna looks amused. “You are the most decisive indecisive captain that I’ve ever encountered.”</p><p>Janeway’s voice is dry. “Congratulations to me, I suppose.”</p><p>B’Elanna’s hands rest around Janeway’s torso and Janeway nearly leaps away. “B’Elanna, what are you doing?”</p><p>“Giving you a hug?” This isn’t the casual hug of an acquaintance, or the comforting embrace of a friend. One hand is resting on Janeway’s upper thigh, and Janeway can feel the intent like a wound up spring ready for release.</p><p>It’s not often that Janeway allows fear to infiltrate her voice. She’s having trouble articulating what she needs to say. “I am the captain, B’Elanna. We can’t do this. I have power over you.”</p><p>“Hmm. Power like you had this morning trying to stop me from accessing the auxiliary chamber? From going back to the Barge of the Dead?”</p><p>Janeway is close to gaping. “B’Elanna, please don’t tell me that’s why you’ve been acting like this.”</p><p>B’Elanna rests her chin over Janeway’s shoulder. “I mean, how else was I supposed to show your stiff-necked self that it’s not so bad for you to date your subordinate officer? You’re so Starfleet, after all.”</p><p>“If there were any other less dangerous ways to demonstrate as much, it would’ve been preferable.”</p><p>B’Elanna leans back, and that wonderful grin is back on her face. “Shut up and kiss me.”</p><p>Janeway can’t say no to that.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Janeway opens her eyes next morning and smells pepper and eggs. The blankets next to her are empty, and have long lost any body heat they may have carried. Janeway could swear she’d just been cuddling B’Elanna. She must’ve fallen asleep again.</p><p>Janeway stretches the full length of the bed with a soft sigh. Her lovebites ache and she doesn’t want to move anywhere. For a small moment, Janeway stares at the ceiling and recalls the moments of last night, experiencing the strength of B’Elanna’s hands and legs against her bare skin.</p><p>Predictably, now that the immediate presence of B’Elanna is absent and Janeway is alone with her thoughts, the guilt for indulgence sets in. Janeway has long accepted the existence of a perpetual daily anxiety, a deep sense of responsibility. They’re so far away from the Alpha Quadrant, and Janeway had promised to get her crew back to their families. It’s her first priority, and she has always felt that she had to reject anything that would even remotely distract her from that goal.</p><p>Janeway heaves herself out of bed and finds a sleep robe to wrap herself in. She goes downstairs to the kitchen and B’Elanna turns from the stove to smile at her. Janeway wants to hug her from behind. B’Elanna moves to plate the food, completely oblivious. Janeway sits down at the table and stares at the beautiful homemade omelette in front of her.</p><p>“Janeway?” Janeway looks up into B’Elanna’s eyes full of understanding. “You should still have good things, too.”</p><p>“B’Elanna-”</p><p>B’Elanna sneaks a kiss to Janeway’s lips, and Janeway forgets how to speak. “Listen. If anything, our productivity will be more efficient. We can take care of each other, and we’ll spend less time worrying about each other if we’re within eyeshot of one another.”</p><p>Janeway shakes her head, unable to stop smiling. “You raise a persuasive argument, I can give you that.”</p><p>“Hell yes. I didn’t even need to leverage sex this time.”</p><p>Janeway rests her chin on her palm. “So am I just accepting you’re winning every argument that we have?” B’Elanna tilts her head back and laughs.</p><p>The omelettes are delicious.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The <em>Voyager</em> finally arrives at a space station and proper repairs begin immediately. Almost everyone returns to their housing arrangements prior to the temporary housing adjustment. Janeway sits in her office, reading. There have been several interesting messages in her inbox. Some people are asking to officially move in together, others that were formerly roommates are requesting be moved apart.</p><p>The intercom to Janeway’s office door rings. “Captain?”</p><p>“Come in,” Janeway says.</p><p>B’Elanna walks in, and Janeway brightens. B’Elanna returns the smile, but something’s not quite right. “So,” B'Elanna says carefully.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“The rooming thing. I have my room back now.”</p><p>Janeway hums. “Yes, you do.”</p><p>B’Elanna hasn’t mentioned anything about wanting to move in with Janeway, but judging from her hesitant glances, Janeway can suspect what B’Elanna wants. Janeway can’t help the way her words go soft. “What are you making for dinner tonight?”</p><p>The tentative look breaks into a blinding smile, and Janeway might’ve seen things more beautiful than that but she’d be hard-pressed to remember them right now.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>